Chiro's Little Sister
by CreativeSkull
Summary: *On Hold* A year after SK's defeat, Chiro finds out he has to take care of his younger half-sister. But there's a problem: she's scared of monkeys. Will the SRMTHFG find out why? And will Chihiro learn to trust them?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Doo doo DOOOOO! **

**Hal: Do you ha-wait, why does it say my name is Hal?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm lazy. Besides, I like your name.**

**Chapter One:**

**Little Sister?**

Chiro's P.O.V.

It was just a normal day at home. Me, Sparks, and Otto were playing video games, Nova and Gibson were watching us, and Antauri was meditating. It had been kinda slow since we'd defeated Skeleton King. Just the occasional monster or minor villain. Until my phone rang.  
>It was a call from the orphanage where I lived before.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Is this Chiro, of the Hyper Force?" _asked a lady on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm Chiro. What do you need?"

"I'm Miss Carmile, from Shugazoom's home for orphans. We had a young girl get dropped of here yesterday."

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked suspiciously. By now, the rest of my family was watching.

"She was dropped of by Social Services. Apparently, her mother died, and the Will stated for her to be in your custody."

"Why?"

"_She is your half-sister Chiro. We need you to come pick her up, okay?"_

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "M-my half-sister? But my parents were dead! How could I have a half-sister?"

"Look, when your mother left you here, she said she'd be back for you, but she never came. Now are coming to pick your sister up or not?"

"O-of course I'll come. I'll be there this afternoon. At one o-clock."

"I'll be waiting."

"Chiro, are you all right?" Antauri asked me worriedly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Did you hear all that?"

They nodded.

"I thought both your parents were dead Kid." Sparks stated.

"So did I."

**Me: How did you like that sad attempt at a first chapter?**

**Otto: I liked it.**

**Hal: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**One O-Clock**

Chiro's P.O.V.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to get ready before one o-clock, now don't we?" said Gibson.

"Indeed." Antauri agreed. "We must prepare the Super Robot for the girl's arrival."

"That means you can't leave your porn lying around any more, Sparks." Nova told him with a glare.

"So, you guys are okay with this?"

"Course we are Kid. Any family of yours is welcomed by me." Sparks assured me.

"Yeah. And we'll even train her like we did you." Nova said.

"I wonder what her name is. Or if she likes the color green." Otto mumbled.

"We can find out later Otto. Right now, we have to set up a room for her." Gibson stated.

Everyone went off in different directions to prepare for my sister.

_My sister._

…

I stared up at the building I'd been forced to call my home for nearly five years. I had so many bad memories of this place, I was glad I was getting my sister out of it.

I walked in and up to the front desk, where Mrs. Sans was.

"Hello Chiro." The elderly widow smiled at me. "Miss Carmile is waiting in the headmistress' office. Do you remember the way?"

I nodded and went towards the hallway. I had walked down it too many times when I'd lived here not to remember.

When I entered the office, I saw a woman and a young girl.

The woman looked no older than thirty-five, had brown hair up in a bun and brown eyes, and was dressed in a suit with heels.

The girl looked about seven, and had hair and eyes like mine, though her hair was a bit longer than mine. She was dressed in a white button-down t-shirt, blue denim skirt, and black ballet flats with white tights. She was standing next to a suitcase.

"Ah, Chiro," said the woman, "I'm Miss Carmile. And this is your sister, Chihiro. Say hi to your brother Chihiro."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Now then, Chiro, I need you to sign this, and she's all yours."

I signed the papers Miss Carmile held out, and then kneeled down in front of Chihiro.

"You're going to love your new family." I started gently. "They're already getting our home ready for you."

"Chiro?" Miss Carmile said.

I stood up and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I'm supposed to give you this." She said, handing me an envelope. "It's mainly just a list of allergies and such. I think you might need it."

"Okay, thanks." I took the list and stuck it in my back pocket. _I'll read it later._

I turned to my sister. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and I grabbed up her suitcase and opened the door for Chihiro.

As we walked to my car, I felt her hand slip into mine, and I smiled.

_Maybe this big-brother thing won't be so bad._

**Me: Well, Chiro has met his sister and they seem to like each other. **

**Chiro: You're never this perky unless you've got something planned.**

**Hal: I concur. What is it?**

**Me: Absolutely nothing… deadly.**

**Chiro and Hal: -_-'**

**Me: Please Review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Meeting Chihiro**

Chiro's P.O.V.

Chihiro didn't say anything the entire ride home, so I talked to her.

"You're gonna love it there. We have all kinds of fun stuff, like T.V. and video games. You don't even have to go to public school we'll tutor you.

Nova will train you to fight, Otto will teach you to build stuff, and Sparks will even teach you how to fly in the jets." I glanced over at her and added, "When you're older."

I pulled up next to the Super Robot and felt some pride when I noticed the amazement in her eyes.

"You live here?" She asked quietly as we got out.

"Yup. And now so do you. Go on in while I get your suitcase, the others are waiting."

She nodded and ran over to the door while I walked around to the trunk.

I had gotten halfway to the Super Robot, when I heard a high-pitched scream.

"Oh no." I muttered as I ran the rest of the way.

I was just about to open the door when Chihiro burst through it and hid behind me,

closely followed by the monkeys.

"Make them go away!" My sister screamed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I swear Kid, we didn't do anything. She came up to the Command Center, saw us,

screamed, and took off." Sparks explained quickly.

I turned and kneeled in front of my sister.

"Chihiro, why did you run?" I asked gently.

"The monkeys." She answered nervously.

"What about them?"

"Daddy always said monkeys were bad. Never trust a monkey."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, these monkeys are the good kind. You can trust them. They aren't

going to hurt you. Now, come on, let's get you settled in."

I stood up and grabbed her hand.

Sparks grabbed the suitcase and we all headed inside.

When we got back to the Command Center, the monkeys introduced themselves.

"I am Antauri, the Second in Command."

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please, just call me Gibson. I am the Team's Medical Officer, so if you have a problem just ask."

"I'm Nova, the Team's best fighter."

"I'm Otto, the mechanic. Do you like the color green?"

"And I'm S.P.R.X77, but you can call me Sparks. I'm the best pilot in Shugazoom."

"I wanna go home." Chihiro mumbled.

"Chihiro you are home." I told her gently. "There's no other place for you."

"Okay..."

**Me: Two chapters in one day… SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sparks: I think I just went deaf…**

**Hal: What?**

**Otto: Please Review, or she might make us all go deaf.**

**Hal: Speak up, I can't hear you.**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Hey, um, yeah. Sorry for not updating for so long and all, but to tell the truth, I got bored with this story. I'm gonna be taking it down. I might rewrite this story later on, though. But until then, anyone who wants to use Chihiro or this plot can do so. If I ever do write this fic again, you can keep your version of the story up if you wish. So I'm sorry everyone,** **but that's just how it is. Message me if you want to adopt the story.**


	5. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THIS STORY:**

**I am moving all of my fanfictions to DeviantArt. The reason: I hate the lack of communication here! I can't tell when someone reviews my stories; there's no way to give you guys updates on how/what I'm doing, or why it's taking so long for me to update; and it's pissing me off. **

**One of the things I like to do is answer my fans' questions one-on-one, which FF doesn't let me do unless I'm in a forum, and I don't know how to do forums. So yeah; you can find the entire fic in it's proper folder on DA, and updates for it will be posted there and on Tumblr simultaneously, so you don't have to worry about missing anything.**

**Here are the necessary urls: **

**DA: .com**

**Tumblr: .com**

**I am really sorry to just spring this on y'all all of a sudden, but it's necessary to warn you that I'm doing this. I'll leave the fics up for the rest of the week so everyone can see this message.**

**Also note that I'm not deleting my FF profile, as I use it to keep track of when the stories I read have been updated.**

**If you have any questions, send me a private message on FF, an ask on Tumblr(use this option if you don't have an account on anything else, I accept anonymous questions), or a Note on DA, and I will do my best to answer you.**

**And please remember, I'm not deleting my stories, I'm just moving them. **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Attention readers of this story. It will not be updated anymore. I know, I'm probably late in saying this and y'all figured that out already, but I felt that I should still post this anyways.

I am doing a big overhaul of this account right now. Some stories may be deleted, although they may not for a while.

The reason for this overhaul is because I'm in the middle of a big project right now. I can't tell y'all what it is yet, but I am writing it now and plan to have a preview out sometime in June. After I am finished with this project, I am going to go over all of my old fan-fictions and rewrite them. Because I am so much better at writing now, and would like to revive my old ideas.

So, I ask any fans I have left to please bear with me. Because if I'm right, you are gonna love it.

(Note, the project is not a 9 fic. So those of you hoping for one are gonna be disappointed. Sorry.)


End file.
